


Get Them Out Of Me

by AMegaSadNerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Confession, Gay bbys, Hanahaki Disease, I don't actually know how to tag uh, I have no writing skills whatsoever ack, I let Dream get mad because why not, M/M, because I said so, gay skeletons, might add more tags if I think of any???, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMegaSadNerd/pseuds/AMegaSadNerd
Summary: Coughing, wheezing, gagging, and choking. If you asked anyone, it was rather sudden to see The Destroyer attempting to ruin another world, only to stop because of a rather gruesome coughing fit. It was only a few days before the news was spread around that something was wrong.So, what will Dream do to help?
Relationships: Error/Dream, Insomnia - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Get Them Out Of Me

One month. One month filled with coughing, wheezing, gagging, and choking. If you asked anyone, it was rather sudden to see The Destroyer attempting to ruin another world, only to stop because of a rather gruesome coughing fit. It was only a few days before the news was spread around that something was wrong. 

He began destroying less and less, spending more time either alone in the Anti-void or resting in OuterTale. Ink had tried to take advantage of this at one point and start visiting Error every time he dropped by the starry AU. However, he grew bored quickly because it "wasn't the same," Ink said.

He told his small guardian friend that no matter what Ink did or said, it wouldn't get the same rise out of the glitch like it used to. "He seemed to tired and just... Totally done with, literally everything! Or, at least more so than usual." 

So, Dream, with this newfound information, decided he would try and help The Destroyer. 

* * *

One month and two weeks. That's when the Guardian of Positivity finally had a chance to meet with Error in OuterTale. He had opened a portal to the common area that The Destroyer often was found sitting. Thankfully, he was there, sitting on the ledge of a, rather large, floating space rock. His shoulders were slumped and he had his knees curled up to his chest. Was... Was he asleep?

Dream began walking slowly over to the, possibly asleep, destroyer. Once he was only a couple feet away, he could confirm that Error was, in fact, asleep. However, he looked terrible up close. His eyes had dark circles under them, his hands were scratched, fresh wounds leaking blue marrow. Speaking of his marrow, it seemed to be all over his clothes. His sleeves, shirt, and even the sides of his pants had dried(?) marrow coating it. 

Had Error made an enemy, perhaps? Or, at least one that was stronger than him? But if so, then who? Who in the Multiverse could've ever brought the high and mighty Destroyer into such a poor state? And if they had that kind of power, what did they plan to do to everyone else?

The small guardian's thoughts were suddenly interrupted with loud, wet coughing. Dream couldn't help but wince at the sound. Not even in his sleep, can he stop. He must be in so much pain, he thought, moving next to the destroyer. He could try to heal him, maybe? Maybe that would help with his coughing, too!

So, with newfound confidence, he sat next to The Destroyer. Gently taking one of his hands into his own, he began to heal the open wounds. Ink mentioned he had haphephobia, didn't he? That means he'd have to work faster, as to avoid any... Accidents, while healing him. 

Healing him.

Healing _The Destroyer._

Dream's actions were only just now dawning on him. He, Dream, the Guardian of Positivity and a member of the Star Sanses, was healing Error, The Destroyer and a possible member of his brother's gang. The last thing this monster needed was his help! But... He couldn't stop now, could he? Surely that would make The Destroyer suspicious if only one hand was healed more than anything else. So, with a sigh, he decided to continue his healing. 

* * *

One month, two weeks, and two days. That's how long has passed before Error had kidnapped Dream and dragged him into the Anti-void. 

" _YOU!_ " He screamed, causing the small guardian to flinch. The Destroyer was holding him just a few inches off the ground with his strings. Strings that have killed people... Oh stars, was Error going to kill him?!

Dream laughed nervously and nodded. "Y-Yup, me..!" Unfortunately, The Destroyer didn't seem impressed. In fact, that seemed to piss him off even more. "Don't play games with me, idiot, I know you did this!" He said, vaguely pointing to himself. Dream stared at him for a moment before asking, "You mean the healing..?" He inquired nervously. Error stared at him long and hard before growling out, " _What?_ "

The small guardian couldn't help but flinch at his tone. "Did... You not notice?" Error suddenly turned away from Dream, checking over his hands, arms, and... Under his shirt? He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw something yellow poking out. Maybe he had another shirt on, for some reason? 

"You... Healed _me_? Of all people?" He whispered, slowly meeting Dream's gaze. Dream nodded slowly. "You were asleep and bleeding, s-so I... Decided I'd heal you!" He explained. Error just stared at him, seeming lost in thought about something.

"You _willingly_ healed me." He sounded stunned, but he looked strangely pissed off. "Y-Yes..?" Dream confirmed, growing more nervous by the second. Then, only mere moments later, he was thrown through a portal, and into a random AU. He heard Error yelling about something, but the portal closed before he could realize what he was saying.

Dream really hoped his life wasn't at risk now. Or, at least more, now that he seems to have angered The Destroyer.

* * *

One month, and three weeks. That's how long it took for another fight to ensue between The Star Sanses and his brother's gang. Details aren't exactly needed, but Error was... Not even there! Neither was Cross. Maybe Cross was helping Error? Did he end up in a bad enough state he needed someone to take care of him? The thought was almost funny to the guardian. 

However, he was annoyed enough to find no humor in it. He wanted to see Error. He wanted to fight him, figure out what's wrong! So, as he began inching towards his brother, he began to ask questions.

"Where's Error?"

" **Anti-void.** "

"Where's Cross?"

" **With Error.** "

"Why are they both in the Anti-void?"

" **I'm not allowed to tell you that.** "

"Why not?"

" **Secret.** "

To say the least, the short and vague answers were very confusing and very irritating to the Guardian of Positivity.

So, which is why after Blue managed a rather fatal blow on Dust, causing the other gang members to panic and retreat with their injured friend, he decided he would start researching Error. Or, as any normal person would say, stalking.

* * *

One month, three weeks, and three days. That's how long it took to see what Error was hiding from everyone except his brother. He was researching Error again, finding him in his usual spot of OuterTale when he saw _them. Sunflowers._ Error, The Destroyer of Worlds, was in such a poor state because he had sunflowers growing in his ribs. The most wonderful, pretty plant was what's tearing The Destroyer apart. And he kept coughing up their petals, trying to rip them out, only for them to grow back with more needle-like properties to scratch at his fingers. But that didn't stop him in the slightest at trying his damn hardest to tear the plants out.

So, like any absolute genius would, he confronted him about it. Wow, smarter than Einstein kinda move. 

"Error? Is that you?" He asked, knowing full well it was him. "Who else sounds and looks as shitty as me, Dream?" He croaked out, clearing his throat right after, only to start coughing again. The guardian sighed and moved to sit next to him. 

"I know what's wrong with you, Error." He started, catching The Destroyer off guard. "They aren't usually sunflowers, and I've never seen them in person, but I have heard rumors of it happening to others." Error stared at Dream, his form glitching rapidly. He was... Scared?

"Don't you _dare_ start thinking I can't kick your ass right now just because I have a bunch of weeds in my ribs!!" Error yelled, frantically scooting away from the guardian. "Wh-What?! No, no, Error, I want to help you!"

"Bullshit! You're just trying to get me to put my guard down!"

"No I'm not! I know why they're there, and I want to help you!"

"If you know why they're there then just tell me and let me deal with it on my own!"

"Oh my stars- _Error, you idiot, you're in **love!**_ " 

They both went silent. Dream looked guilty for calling Error can idiot, and Error looked... Well, there wasn't exactly a word to describe how he looked. Shocked? Scared? Sad? Somewhere in that range, since the feelings emitting off him somewhat reflected that. Then, he quickly scrambled up and rushed into a portal to the Anti-void, leaving Dream alone.

* * *

Two months, and six days. Error was still hiding. Dream wasn't sure if he was still cooped up in the Anti-void or if he was just really good and sneaking around. He wouldn't be surprised if he was probably staying at Nightmare's claimed AU...

Oh stars, what if Error was in love with someone from that group?! No, no, absolutely not! The chaos that would come from a relationship like that would be the worst! Especially if it was Nightmare himself that Error loved. But no, that couldn't be. There's no way in hell that someone from the gang could like such a gentle, pretty flower. So, thankfully, they were all off the list.

So, who could it be? Not Fresh, not Blue, not Ink... Maybe Reaper, since he loves all types of flowers, apparently. Stars, but who loved sunflowers like he, himself, did? 

...

_Wait._

* * *

Two months, and one week. Dream was barging into Nightmare's castle, absolutely pissed. Killer was the first to see him. "The shit are you doing here?!" He yelled, quick to pull a knife from his sleeve.

"Where the fuck is Nightmare?!" Dream spat, completely ignoring Killer's question.

He stared, dumbfounded for a moment before scoffing. "And why should I tell you, pipsqueak?" Dream resisted the urge to punch Killer's stupid face. "I'm not in the mood for your stupid bullshit right now. Now tell me where my brother is before I kick your stupid face in!"

Killer narrowed his sockets before laughing and pointing down the hall. "Last door on the left, you ball of fury." "Thanks." He growled, ignoring the nickname. 

As he approached the door, he started to twitch, just barely able to keep his cool. When he reached it, he completely disregarded any manners and slammed it open, glaring daggers are the dark form sitting in a chair across from him. " **I could sense your hatred from a mile away, Dream. What crawled up your ass and died?** "

"Nightmare, I'm not in the mood. How long have you known? Why didn't you do anything?!" Nightmare scoffed. " **So, you put two and two together, huh? That's a shame, I was just about to come and collect you anyways...** " Nightmare said and he slowly sat up, a smug grin on his face as he began walking close to Dream. The smaller guardian of the two staggered back, his anger twisting into uneasiness. "Brother? What are you doing?" He feebly asked, his voice quiet and small. 

A tentacle wrapped around Dream's waist and he was thrown into a... Portal? " **You better make the right choice, you insignificant fool. If he comes crying back to me with those flowers still coating his bones, I won't hesitate to kill you anymore.** " He said before the portal closed.

* * *

Nope. No way. There's just no way. He couldn't. "Cross, there's no way in hell he'd ever like me back..." Error muttered. He was covering his mouth as he tried not to spit up anymore flowers. Cross just shook his head and gently pat his friend's back. "You don't know that. You just need to give him a chance to know you!" 

"All he knows me as is The Destroyer, Cross. What could I possibly do to make him think of me as anything but that?"

Cross opened and closed his mouth a couple times, unsure of how to respond. Eventually, though, he spoke up. "Don't you have a doll of him?" Error flinched, glaring at the asshole he dared call his friend. "Puppets, Cross. I've told you that! And yes, I do... Why?" 

Cross wiggled his brow bones, giving Error a look he knew all too well. "No." Was all he said. "Oh, come on! He'd probably love it!" 

"He'd hate it, he'd probably be weirded out by it, too!"

"Look, the date is today. If you want to start it off on a much less awkward foot, you'd best bring something to give him. And knowing Nightmare, he probably didn't give him time to get anything for you." There was a long pause, before Cross sighed. "We should hurry, it's in a few."

Error nodded, getting up with his friend and readying himself, both mentally, physical, and emotionally.

* * *

Flowing grass, small dandelions scattered about, and a beautiful blue sky on the verge of sunset. It was... Breathtaking. But why, of all places, had his brother thrown him here? What did his words mean? Was he supposed to meet someone? Error, maybe?? But why would Nightmare, the biggest bad guy, force him to meet Error in a place like this?

Thankfully, it seemed like he was going to get answers soon, as he heard the sound of a portal opening behind him. 

"Good luck, man. I'll be hoping for the best!"

"Thanks, I guess..." Was all that Dream heard behind him before he heard the portal close. He slowly looked behind him, making eye contact with none other than The Destroyer himself. "Oh, Error, it's nice to see you!" Dream greeted half-heartedly. He really didn't have enough energy for this, to be honest.

"Y-You too, Dream..." He replied, nervously sitting on the grass next to the small guardian. "I, uh, I brought you something." Dream stared at Error in shock for a moment before clearing his throat and nodding. "Really? Can I see it?" Error nodded quickly before reaching into his pocket and shoving a doll in his face.

Dream was temporarily stunned, but once he was able to take the plushie from Error and look at it, his heart melted. The small toy was of himself, Dream, and it was spot on! Scarf, headpiece, gloves, everything! "You... Stars, Error, you..!" Dream covered his mouth, giggling happily. "Error, can I hug you?" He asked, his eye lights displaying small stars. His smile was genuine, and Error could never say no to a face as cute as that. He could already feel the heat spreading across his cheeks.

So, when Dream saw a small nod, he nearly jumped into Error, his arms wrapped tight around his ribs. Error made a slightly pained sound, but was quick to return the hug. "Thank you, Error, I honestly love it!" The glitch looked away, embarrassed and not used to positive feedback. "It's nothing, really, there's ton of 'em..." He mumbled. "And yet, you gave this one to me!" Dream countered, making the glitch sputter before turning away, making a light hmpf! sound. 

They sat there in silence for a moment, the other's arms wrapped around each other comfortably. No one moved, no one spoke. The two just watched the sky slowly lower, the night sky and it's many stars coming into view. "Dream, I... I need to tell you something." Error's voice came, hushed and gentle. He was nervous, yet excited. Was he..?

"What is it?" Dream asked quietly, not wanting to be louder than the glitch himself was. It just didn't seem right. Error slowly released from the hug, holding his knees close to his chest, clearing his throat roughly. Dream sat next to to him, his bones feeling like jelly with anticipation.

"Dream, I know this may seem... Sudden, and quick, and I know you may not have the same idea, but," Error swallowed hard, keeping his gaze averted from the small guardian. "I realized that, when you told me the flowers were here because I loved someone, I didn't want to believe it. Bit I especially didn't want to believe that I was... In love with you." Dream's heart skipped a beat, his soul felt like it was fluttering strangely. Oh stars, it felt weird. Was it getting hot out there? Surely that was the case, he could see Error was sweating, too! 

"I... Was hoping that maybe... You and I could dat-" "Yes." Error sputtered before looking at Dream, his mismatched eye lights meeting Dream's bright, golden ones. "Wh-What?" He asked quietly. There's no way he heard that right. "Yes!! Stars, Error, yes!" He breathed, gently putting his hands on Error's cheeks. "Stars, I never realized how badly I wanted you to ask that!" He laughed, gently resting his head on Error's chest. "You... You mean it?" 

"Of course I do."

* * *

Two years and five months. That's how long it took for the sound of joyous laughter to fill the air, for people to smile and send their congratulations. To who? To the two skeletons that stood hand in hand. One with a flowing dress, and the other an uptight suit. With their hands intertwined, their two new rings shone gently in the dimming sunlight. Friends and family were at the wedding, Cross had practically tackled Error into a hug like no other, sending Dream into a laughing fit. Nightmare, although scaring everyone at first, had shown up as well. He came to the after-party, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder and speaking only a few words that would stay with the small guardian forever. " **I'm glad for you, Dream. Congrats.** " 

As the once bright blue sky slowly turned into pinks, purples, and dark blue's, more and more people began leaving. In the end, once the sky was filled with stars and the moon shine brightly, the only ones left were the two newly wedded couple. They stayed under the stars, sunflowers growing around them. They held each other close with a smile on their faces.

"I love you, Dream. Don't ever forget that." He stated, resting his forehead against the smaller's.

"I love you, too, Error. I would never forget that..." Slowly, he closed the gap between the two of them and shared a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> AHJAJHD MY FIRST STORY ON AO3 WHOOO  
> I had originally posted this on Wattpad, but I was so damn proud of it that I couldn't help but make it it's own story here.
> 
> Also yes! I know I'm not the best writer, sorry if my style is funky. I just write for a hobby, not anything more, so I'm not exactly a professional.
> 
> But still! I hope that, for those who actually read this far, that you enjoyed uwu


End file.
